someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Message
it happened on a random sunday night. i was sitting around, doing nothing when i got the call. i dont answer numbers that i dont reckognize, so i just let it go to voicemail. this is what it said: "Whoever this is, please pick up, please, please." in a hoarse whisper. "I can't stay for long. I-I didn't know it would lead to this. I just dialed a random number to get in touch with someone.Ii know 911 would just turn me down." A creepy breathing sound was heard in the background as something fell to the ground and shattered. The young woman on the other end screamed. "Why are you hunting me?! Why?!" She shouted gibberish at him until finally heard him tell her in a deep, comforting voice: "sshhhh, don't worry, Mrs. Ramirez, it wont take long. Just a little..." I heard a snapping sound. It didn't take much imagination to picture what happened. "Elbow grease." his voice got louder, signifying that he got closer to the phone. "Hello. I hope you enjoyed listening." A hellish wooshing sound was heard in the background. It got louder and louder until he finally spoke. "I don't want to reveal my identity JUST yet. you probably already guessed, but, I want to tell you that it was no coincidence she dialed THIS number. I possessed her for a quick moment to get her to do that. Was a shame really. What a waste of a good soul..." he cleared his throat. "Anyways, we have been watching you. More like I have, actually. You really should watch your back from now on. Remember: you are never safe, you can never hide. goodbye." he hung up. my hand was shaking. i threw my dinner out, wrote down the phone number, and recorded the message using my phone. i went to the nearest police station. i told them what happened, and played the mesage for them. the woman looked genuenly sickened. "did you do this?" she asked. "no, i didnt." i gave her the number. she called it right then and there. we heard nothing but the usual "your call cannot be completed" message, and it hung up. she told me she would send a couple of officers out tommorow to check out the adress. i woke up early next morning to a missed call. it was from a person who reffered to himself as "officer davis", telling me to come down to the adress as a witness. I got there shortly after. They had an ambulance there, about 5 police cruisers, and an SUV. I stepped through the door, and I saw a couple crying. A police officer escorted me to the scene of the crime, and I was baffled. The womans neck HAD been snapped, bent sideways. her pink pajamas splattered with a few spots of what I assumed was blood. I almost vomited. They asked me to give them my signature as a witness, and I was off. I was at home again that night, eating dinner by myself, as always. i heard a deep voice behind me. "You saw what happened to her. Don't forget it. Thats a warning." Before I could look behind me, he was gone. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story